The present disclosure relates to a laser driving circuit, a laser driving method, a projector apparatus and an apparatus which uses laser light, namely, a laser beam.
As an apparatus which uses laser light, namely, a laser beam, for example, a laser display apparatus which uses laser light to display an image is available. In this laser display apparatus, a laser light source for emitting laser light is driven by a laser driving circuit, and the laser light is scanned by a scanner under the driving by the laser driving circuit to display an image on a screen. A laser display apparatus of the type just described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-66303.